<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jatp one-shots by Julieandtheghostys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918386">Jatp one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieandtheghostys/pseuds/Julieandtheghostys'>Julieandtheghostys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Cute Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieandtheghostys/pseuds/Julieandtheghostys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas,Jealousy, fluff? You name it!!</p><p>Here's a collection of some one shots of some of our favorite jatp ships!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas in the studio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie walked into the studio and was immediately greeted by a very happy Reggie. "Hey Julie!" He waved his hand happily to the girl, with his face curled in a smile. Christmas was coming soon, and even if it wasn't always the best time with his parents, he still loved it either way.</p><p>She looked at Reggie and smiled. "Hey Reggie, what's up?" Out of nowhere he ran over to a corner of the studio and did a little happy hand gesture to a pile of Christmas decorations. "Luke said he's going to help me decorate this place! isn't that awesome?"</p><p>Julie slowly walked over to the assortment of decorations, usually she would hate the idea of putting Christmas decor up in the studio. It reminded her a lot of her mom, but this time she knew she was ready. "Yeah, this is going to be fun!" She replied to him.</p><p>While she was looking at all the decorations with Reggie, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.</p><p>It was Luke. </p><p>Julie turned around and smiled at the male who oddly looked really nervous, which is something you normally wouldn't see from him. "Uh, Hey Jules..Reg, can you give us a minute?" He turned his head to him.</p><p>Reggie nodded and gave a little smirk to him, teasing as he poofed out. Julie furrowed her eyebrows a little as she looked at Luke. "Is something wrong?" Julie asked, Luke shook his head no. "I-well, y'know..it's getting close to Christmas-" Luke cut himself off, he then quickly pulled out a mini box that was in his hoodie pocket.</p><p>"I got you this, it's a bracelet." He opened the box and showed the little bracelet. It was silver with the words "stand tall" on it, next to the words was a microphone with little glitter pieces. "It's okay if you don't like it. I completely understand-"</p><p>Julie hugged him, wrapping her hands around him. "I love it." Luke was a bit caught off guard by the hug, but when he realized what was happening he melted into it smiling a little, as he felt her warmth on him. She put her head up and blushed a little realizing what she just did. </p><p>You would think she would of stopped hugging him right then in there if she wanted to keep her crushing for him a secret, but nope. Julie kept her hands wrapped around Luke while she stared at the bracelet that was still in his hands. "How did you get that to be made?" I mean, to be fair the boys could only sometimes get themselves to be seen by people now. It was rare though.</p><p>"Oh, apparently Willie knows a ghost who can make jewelry." Luke said as he looked down at her. God she was beautiful, it was hard for him to not just stare at her all day..but what if she doesn't feel the same feelings for him? Julie nodded to his words, and exhaled a little as it started to get a little awkward without any of them talking.</p><p>"Hey, do you want to maybe watch some Christmas movies with me? I mean only if you want." He asked a bit anxiously, waiting for her response. why did she make him lose his basic skills to flirt?</p><p>Julie smiled and gave a little nod. She got out of the hug but almost immediately regretted it a little, she loved being near him. </p><p>Luke secretly felt a bit disappointed as she let go, he glanced a bit at the bracelet that had stayed in his hand the whole time. Without even thinking he put it around Julie's arm, for a split second their hands touched, which obviously made the two flustered. Julie looked away and stood there for a second before going over to the couch where they had a tv. Luke followed her and sat down on the couch. He watched as Julie went through Netflix and Disney+</p><p>"Wait, stop!" Luke said, his face lit up in excitement as he saw "The Muppet Christmas Carol" pop on the screen. It was his comfort movie when him and his mom got into fights, it made him feel safe. A warm feeling in his stomach started forming, at this point he really couldn't tell if it was the movie, or the really pretty girl sitting right next to him.</p><p>Julie looked at him and realized this was important to him, even if it was just a movie. She didn't even need for him to say anything. She hit play and looked back at him. Luke looked away from her. He felt embarrassed by the excitement that he had over a kid's movie.</p><p>Of course, she noticed this quickly and by instinct Julie went closer to him and nuzzled her head into his chest. She didn't even care about hiding her feelings anymore, she just wanted to make Luke happy.</p><p>Luke blushed profusely as he felt her go onto his chest.</p><p>A few minutes had past and Julie's breathing was getting slower, she just felt so safe and sound when she was around Luke.</p><p>Luke could feel Julie's body get more limp as she slowly fell asleep, he moved his head back more onto the couch and sighed happily. The quiet sound of the tv in the background made him more calm then ever, but what really made him feel like he was always going to be okay was the one and only, Julie. </p><p>His butterfly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's just talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie and Luke were in another one of their fights again, usually the couple would just disagree on something simple and then fight over it for two hours, then forgive each other right after. It didn't happen that often but, when it did it wasn't a delight to be around, to say the least.</p><p>"Luke! I know you were sneaking in my room, just admit it!" She slightly yelled at him, following him out of the studio.</p><p>"I told you I didn't a million times! what more do you want? I even apologized for something I didn't do." He said, then he finally stopped walking to turn around to her. "Jules, why would I do that? I mean, I know i'm a bit of a nosy person..but not that much."</p><p>Julie looked up at him, her eyes were glistening with tears that were surely about to pour out any minute. She swallowed a little then let out a choke sob, and clinged on to Luke tightly. "I-i'm so s-sorry today has been s-so h-hard and I took it out on y-you." She buried her head into his chest.</p><p>Luke looked down at her and felt his heart almost break at the sight. He felt even worse then he already did for yelling back at her. Then a thought came upon him.</p><p>why was today so hard for her?</p><p>"Did something happen when I wasn't near you at school? cause if so tell me who and we'll have a little chit chat." At this point Luke had his two arms wrapped around her, as a sense of protection and comfort. Julie shook her head no, "You're around me 24/7 as a guard dog. I'm pretty sure you would know." She laughed a little through her tears and let go.</p><p>Julie didn't want to tell him. Well, she did but she didn't want to drop all of her emotional pain onto him. Even if it's Luke, the most kind, understanding, sweet person she's ever met. "I just need some alone time right now, okay?"</p><p>Luke nodded at her wishes even though it killed him to stay away from her. He watched as she went into her house. The boys were about to be here for practice, so he was glad he wasn't entirely alone. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he did something...did he? Luke sighed softly and dragged his feet a little as he walked back inside to the studio.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Not even a minute later the boys entered the studio to see a sad Luke on the couch. Reggie and Alex both gave each other a look. You see, even though Luke is pretty intimidating when he gets in certain moods. There's one mood where he acts like a little toddler, the "I've been away from Julie too long" mood. Believe it or not, but Luke can be pretty needy, and when he gets this way he refuses to practice. The only way to get him out of his slump is to go see Julie.</p><p>"Hey dude, you okay?" Reggie asked even though he knew the answer to it.</p><p>Luke flopped his head on one of the pillows and stayed there. "No, I did something wrong and I miss Julie." He stated plainly, his voice being slightly muffed by the pillow. Alex, and Reggie both nodded slowly to this. "Why don't you just check on her, if she tells you to go away, Respect it." Alex said the last part very clear. Julie was like a little sister to him, and he wasn't about to see this go down badly.</p><p>He moved the pillow away from his face and said. "Okay, fine." Luke walked out of the studio and knocked onto the door. A familiar face opened it, but it wasn't Julie it was Flynn. Now he really thought he did something wrong, Julie probably had Flynn over to gossip about how bad of a boyfriend he was.</p><p>"Oh..hey Luke. i'm assuming you wanna see Julie?" Flynn said. Luke nodded, Flynn gestured him to her room where she was. He knocked on her bedroom door. "Hey Julie, um- can I come in?"</p><p>Julie let out a little tear and said. "y-yeah, i-i g-guess." Her voice was full of hurt, as she called out. Luke opened the door and turned to face Julie. She was on her bed with her hands wrapped around her knees, and her knees to her stomach. You could obviously tell that she had/has been crying by the way her face was red. Luke sat down next to her, and gently started rubbing her back. She didn't have to tell him to do that. He just did.</p><p>"I'm sorry I've been so distant, and weird.." She looked down at the comforter on her bed. Why was it so hard for her to say it? Luke would understand. It's Luke. After a couple of silent minutes of them just sitting here she finally let it out."Today's the day my mom died.."</p><p>Julie couldn't look Luke in the face, she felt so weak and vulnerable. Today was already hard enough. Then she felt arms go around her. Luke had immediately teared up and hugged her.</p><p>"You won't go through this alone." He whispered into her hair, reassuring her. Of course Julie hugged back and mumbled a little. "Thank you."</p><p>A few hours had passed. Luke texted the others that practice was canceled and since then Julie and Luke had been cuddling, and Julie was starting to get everything out.</p><p>"I couldn't of done this without you." Julie said, releasing a little from the tight cuddle they were in. She knew this would't solve everything, she knew that she would still miss her mom more than anything, but to know she always had people beside her.</p><p>That was a gift</p><p>Luke looked at her. "You're strong Jules, but that doesn't mean that you don't need support."</p><p>She nodded and gave him a kiss, it was longer than their usual's though. He kissed back closing his eyes a little. After the kiss was finally over Julie said. </p><p>"I think i'm ready to talk."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha-- I really just said a n g s t didn't I?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stubborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hAHaa sickfic, yeahhh!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had been acting strange all morning. They were all supposed to have practice but, Alex could barely focus on anything. It was clear to Julie and the boys that something was up.</p><p>He sat at his drums, rubbing his eyes. He mumbled something that wasn't audible enough to hear. "Alex, are you okay?" Julie walked towards him, and attempted to touch his head. Of course Alex being, well, Alex. He dodged his head away, acting like nothing was wrong. "Yeah i'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"Dude, you've been out of it all day." Luke said. </p><p>"Yeah..we think you might be sick." Reggie chimed in.</p><p>Alex shook his head. "No, I can't be, and i'm not." Alex never liked to admit he was sick, he felt bad when people took care of him. It made him feel guilty, but it also embarrassed him to come to terms that sometimes it was okay to need help. Julie didn't listen to him and got even closer as she tried to touch his head. At this point Alex was off his drum set and he kept backing away from her, covering his head with his hands.</p><p>All of a sudden he started to have a slight coughing fit. He took his arms away from his head and coughed into his hoodie sleeve. Luke, and Julie looked at each other, knowing that this was their chance. Quickly, Luke went behind Alex and grabbed him, restricting his arms so he would be still. Alex stopped coughing, and started trying to get him off.</p><p>"Dude! I told you I was fine i-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was surprised by another bad cough. Julie went up to him and touched his head, he was burning up. "He has a fever." she said looking at both Reggie, and Luke. Without even saying anything Luke plopped Alex onto "his" couch.</p><p>"Guys, I told you i'm fineee~" He mumbled slightly, slurring a little due to his sleepiness. At this moment he honestly felt like crap, but he didn't want to give into his friend's care. Alex tried to get up in attempts to show he was okay, his head started spinning and a massive headache started to form. He gripped at his head for a second, then finally layed back onto the couch.</p><p>"See Alex, you're not fine, now let us just take care of you for once." Julie said, with a comforting smile. Luke leaned onto the couch. </p><p>"Not that you have a choice." Luke stated, jokingly with a big grin.</p><p>Alex eyes fluttered a little, he was really tired. "Ugh, okay I guess, but i'm not gonna enjoy it.</p><p>Julie clapped her hands together, happily. She motioned her hands to Luke, and then Reggie. It's like they already had a plan for this, which kinda freaked Alex out. </p><p>Reggie went into the kitchen to make soup, while Julie went to her room and came back with a blanket.</p><p>"It's kinda funny how you got sick considering you're a ghost.."</p><p>Alex would of made a snarky remark back at Luke, but he was way too tired and drained. It was weird though that all of a sudden he had the ability to get sick. It scared him a little considering the last time he was sick..well.. yeah.</p><p>Without warning Julie placed the weighted blanket on top of Alex. "Jeez, Jules you almost crushed me to death." He stated, obviously joking. He couldn't help but feel comforted by the blanket that was now surrounding his body. It was warm, and fluffy, it made him feel safe and protected..it reminded him of someone.</p><p>Willie.</p><p>oh no, Alex forgot that he was supposed to hang out with him after practice..</p><p>What would he think if he didn't show up? Would he hate him..no, no, of course not it's Willie. He could never hate Alex, right? </p><p>This is just a sample of the thoughts that were invading Alex's head.</p><p>He slowly attempted to get off the couch without anyone noticing, which worked right until he got to the door of the garage. </p><p>"And where do you think you're going Alexander, hm?" Julie called out as she walked towards him. It's like she's his mom. Ugh, and he was so close to going to see his Willie.. Alex missed him..they weren't even official yet, but either way he lo- liked him with all his heart.</p><p>"Look, Julie I have plans with Willie and I can't miss that. I know i'm sick, but I just miss him." He definitely didn't want to lie to Julie. She thought about it for a second and gave Alex a small smile, she said, "I know you want to, but you can barely stand up right now." Alex's thoughts were too wrapped up in thinking about Willie that he hadn't even realized the big headache that caused him to lean on the wall. God, he was dizzy.</p><p>"But Julieee-"</p><p>"No, Alex, go back on the couch."</p><p>Alex did what she said and buried his head under the blanket. Mostly, because the light out of the top window was giving him even more of a headache. To be honest he was kinda savoring the time on the couch. Usually no one was allowed to sit on it (except Julie) because Luke had always declared it "his" but, lucky for Alex he was being nice today. Several minutes had passed, Reggie gave Alex his soup which he thanked him for. It was chicken noddle. His favorite, of course Reggie would know that, he always did know that kind of stuff. The soup went down his throat slowly, and once he was finally done he resorted back to being under the blanket.</p><p>He knew it was probably the best for him to stay here, because he really wasn't doing the best at the moment. His nose was stuffy, he was pretty drowsy, his head felt like it was about to explode, and his throat felt like it was made of sandpaper. After a little while of Alex staying with his head digged into a blanket, he felt a small wind enter the room. He didn't think anything of it until he heard his voice, his voice that could always make his smile, his voice that sounded like smooth honey.</p><p>"Hey, guys sorry for dropping in like this, but is Alex here?"</p><p>Luke, who may I add was currently whispering stuff into Julie's ear and making her giggle, looked at Willie and smiled. "Yep, he's right there." He pointed to the big blanket mess that was Alex. "He's sick..weird, right?" Reggie said, as he walked into the studio. </p><p>"Sick?..that's a new one." Willie turned to Alex who was already giving him grabby hands from over the blanket. Willie thought this was adorable and practically fell next to him, already in Alex's arms..since, well Alex didn't want to admit this but he's been pretty touch starved. He needed his Willie. Julie gave Reggie and Luke a look, and in a flash they were out of there.</p><p>For a good minute they just sat there with their forehead's on eachother, until Alex knew something was wrong. Willie was shaking. It wasn't super noticeable, but it was still something to worry about in his eyes. "You okay, Will-Will?" He titled his head at the slightly smaller male.</p><p>"I-yeah, i'm fine. I was just worried that something bad happened to you, I don't want to lose you." He whispered, Willie rarely gets anxious by things, but when he does it's about something really important to him, Alex is important to him. "And You're not going to. I'm right here, and always will be, baby."</p><p>Willie looked at him and nodded a little to his words. He felt his stomach fill up with butterflies at the name</p><p>baby</p><p>"Did you just call me baby?" He held Alex by his waist. They were even closer than before. </p><p>"I-I did? Oh um, if you don't like it i'll stop saying it-" Willie cut him off with the words. "It's okay, I think it's cute." Alex blushed profusely, he couldn't help but notice that Willie's eyes kept going to his lips. In response Alex sat up more than he already was.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Willie asked, he didn't want to just surprise Alex. He nodded and within seconds Willie's lips were on Alex's. They've only pecked eachother on the lips before, so this was definitely new. Alex took his lips off, since he felt the urge to cough, this one wasn't like the other ones. It sounded way worse.</p><p>"Oh no, hun you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, i'm fine..i'm sorry we couldn't do something today because I got sick..you don't have to stay here with me if you want." Alex looked down.</p><p>"What? you don't have to be sorry, Y'know I like this better than going out because I can cuddle with you all day." He wrapped his arms around Alex and was now basically cradling him. Alex buried his head into Willie's shirt and felt his eyes fluttering a little, he was trying to stay awake the best he could.</p><p>"Are you tired?"</p><p>"Well, no...yeah, but I don't want to fall asleep while you're here.."</p><p>"I'll be right here when you wake up Alex, it's okay."</p><p>Soon enough Alex's breathing got slower, and he fell asleep peacefully on Willie, he looked down at the taller male in awe, he looked so cute, and peaceful when he slept. He kept his arms wrapped around him. It almost felt like it was his duty to keep him safe from anything that was troubling him in his sleep.</p><p>After awhile Alex started stirring a little, his eyes were half open, he mumbled.</p><p>"I love you, Willie."</p><p>Willie's eyes widened at this, in response he said.</p><p>"I love you too, Alex."</p><p>He couldn't help but blush, Alex half smiled and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep, holding Willie closer that ever.</p><p>"You might be a stubborn boy at times..but you're my stubborn boy,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: panic attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November, 1994</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are idiots." Alex said, turning his head to his three friends Luke, Reggie, and Bobby, They were currently arguing about something stupid, at least in Alex's eyes. They always walk to school with eachother, well, minus Bobby who would sometimes ditch the group to walk with his girfriend. It was apparent to the others that he got a new one every week. Either way it was fun for them to talk, and joke before they enter the hellhole, that is school.</p><p>"Handsome idiots?" Luke smirked at the boy.</p><p>"No." Alex replied, plainly.</p><p>"I beg to differ." Reggie chimed in.</p><p>"Yeah, well Alex is just being a grump because he has a chemistry test today." Luke said, as he faced back in front of him.</p><p>"First off i'm not a 'grump' and second of all, how did you know that?"</p><p>"I have my ways. I'm that cool-"</p><p>"He was spying on you as you complained about it to yourself at your locker. I watched him." Bobby said, looking at Alex but quickly turning to Luke with a smile, knowing how he would react to this.</p><p>Alex huffed, "You spied on me?" He turned his head back to Luke. "What? n-no I didn't spy on you. I just happened to hear you talk about it, that's all." Luke's cheeks were now plastered with red, he was embarrassed that he knew of this now. Especially considering that he had a crush on Alex that nobody knew about. Bobby probably just said it not thinking it would affect him, but boy it caught him off guard.</p><p>"Okayyy then." Alex dragged the 'y' as he opened the doors to the school, the others going behind him.</p><p> </p><p>It was now 5th period and Luke's mind was still on Alex, I mean he was just so captivating. Everything he did practically left Luke mesmerized. It hasn't always been like this though, his feelings started progressing when he realized that he was pan. The only people he told was his three friends, and he was relieved when they accepted him. To be honest he didn't even know  being pansexual was a thing until Alex told him, as soon as he told him what it meant something in his brain clicked.</p><p>Alex would never like him. They always argue with eachother and, yes it usually is just jokingly but still. It was becoming harder everyday when girls would come up to him, and flirt with him. He didn't want those girls, he wanted Alex.</p><p>Here comes one of them now.</p><p>Betty Ripsom  (I don't know if we have any IT fans reading but- pft)</p><p>The head cheerleader, the popular girl, the person everybody wanted at their party</p><p>Luke didn't like her. Everyone is so blinded by her popularity that nobody ever even realizes how much of a bitch she is. Betty had a thing for Luke, and she made it very known to him that she did. The jocks in the school would look at Luke like he's crazy for turning down someone as hot as Betty.</p><p>Luke started to get the books he needed for the next class out of his locker. "Hey Lukey!" Betty called in the most squeaky voice he had ever heard, God he hated that voice. She approached him, and leaned on the locker next to his. "Oh uh- hey, Betty." He glanced at her for a second, until quickly looking back into his locker. "What are you doing on Saturday, Lukey?"</p><p>He hated that stupid nickname</p><p>wait, shit. Where the hell are brain cells to come up with a good excuse when you need them?</p><p>"I have band practice." He lied</p><p>"I know you're lying Luke, you can't keep avoiding me like this."</p><p>Ughhh why won't she just go away</p><p>"I-look, Betty. You seem great, really-but i'm just not into you I-"</p><p>Without any warning Betty smashed her lips onto his and started making out with him, the locker that was once open was slammed closed due to Luke's back hitting it. After a good second of Luke trying his best to get off, he finally did. Luke gasped for air and stood there as he caught his breath, looking at a smirking Betty Ripsom. He saw something in the corner of his eyes and moved his head to see who it was.</p><p>It was Alex.</p><p>He looked like he was about to cry..</p><p> </p><p>Alex started rushing to the bathroom as tears fell down his face. 'Really Luke? Betty Ripsom?' He thought, as he finally slammed the bathroom stall closed. He was starting to have a panic attack, seeing someone who he thought was evidently showing his feelings for him go, and make out with a girl who obviously didn't care about him as much as he did was making him spiral into his anxiety ridden hole. He put his knees against his chest and tried to slow down his breathing, but it wasn't getting any slower it just kept going fast pace. </p><p>Finally, Alex heard a knock on the door. He didn't have to ask who it was because he already knew.</p><p>"Alex, are you okay? Please let me in." Luke could hear his heavy breathing</p><p>Alex unlocked the door, and went back into the position that he was in before. Now, he just felt like a idiot with Luke staring at him. He could barely even speak, and it started to get worse. He closed his eyes as he could feel his chest getting tighter, and even more harder to breath in and out. His vision was almost completely blurred as he spiraled more, as he started to loose sight of reality. He hasn't had a panic attack this bad in awhile. It was really scary.</p><p>Luke's eyes widened at the sight. He rushed into the stall, and sat next to Alex. He'd never had a panic attack before, he had no idea how to help him. It hurt him to see Alex like this, he had heard of his attacks from him, but never witnessed any for himself.</p><p>"I'm right here, Alex. Breathe with me, okay?" Luke started exaggerating his breathing, so Alex could copy it. And he did.</p><p>Apparently Luke did know a thing or two about anxiety attacks</p><p>He could tell that Alex was in some way out of it, and was still closing his eyes tightly.</p><p>"Alex, if you can hear me. Were at school in the bathroom stall, it's Luke."</p><p>Woah, I guess paying attention in class actually did pay off for once</p><p>After 9 minutes of trying to help Alex to calm down. He was starting to feel okay again. It took a minute for him to regroup, but once he did he started talking.</p><p>"Thanks, Luke. That came out of nowhere." He sat up, and leaned on the bathroom stall.</p><p> "I'm glad you're okay."</p><p>"Seeing you swap spit with Betty was just a lot.."</p><p>"Yeah, i'm pretty sure everybody saw too..which is great. Apparently consent isn't in that girls vocabulary."</p><p>"She didn't tell you?" This shocked Alex, but also it was Betty Ripsom</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine, or whatever.." Luke trailed off, and then thought about the situation more clearly. Why did that upset Alex?</p><p>"Luke, no it's not. Okay? having someone's permission to do something like that is important."</p><p>Luke nodded, then said. "Yeah, you're right. Like you always are. Hey, maybe this means girls will lay off of me because they're scared shitless of Betty." He chuckled.</p><p>Alex laughed, finally getting up from his spot. "Want to hang out at the garage today after school? Just the two of us?"</p><p>Luke's heart sped up at this. "Yeah, sure. Sounds fun." He was trying to look cool in front of him, but inside he was over the moon excited about getting to hang out with Alex. They usually hang out, well the difference is that the guys won't be there with them..maybe this is his chance. Something deep down inside him was telling him that Alex felt the same way too.</p><p>~</p><p>The school day had ended and both of the boys made their way to the garage, or what Luke called it the "studio" It was one of those days where the garage was empty due to the lack of gigs they had been getting, there was always a month that they would struggle to get booked for anything. The boys all have keys to the place since they all pitched in to buy the garage with a lot of summer jobs, may I add. Luke put his key in and unlocked the door, once he was in he plopped onto his couch and let out a sigh.</p><p>Soon after Alex arrived, and without hesitation jumped on top of Luke, Luke's face turned beet red, and could feel himself getting hotter at the feel of Alex on him.</p><p>"Whatcha doing?" Luke let out a weak laugh, trying to hide his face.</p><p>"Oh-uh sorry, I'll get off." Alex said awkwardly, then sat next to him. He then added, "Can we talk about today?"</p><p>Luke turned his head at him, while he sat up straight. "Hm? What about today?"</p><p>"Well it's just that when I saw you with Betty it made me realize something."</p><p>"It did?"</p><p>"Yeah. It did."</p><p>At this point Alex didn't even have anxiety about telling Luke how he feels. Which is saying a lot for him. He scooted over to Luke, so now they were only inches apart. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"Luke."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Luke is so cute, but so oblivious at times</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Luke stared at Alex, trying to process what he had just said. Was he dreaming? Alex, Alex Mercer just asked if he could kiss him.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>And Alex did indeed kiss Luke. It was quick, and soft but it made it feel like nothing would ever hurt the two. That none of their problems existed and the only thing that mattered was how they felt in that moment, and about eachother.</p><p>butttt</p><p>they are hormonal teenage boys after all</p><p>So, the fact that it ended up with Alex pinned to the wall with Luke making out with him, honestly shouldn't be a surprise at this point.</p><p>Both of them hadn't even realized how much they really did like eachother until then. They probably would of kept going, but the door of the garage suddenly opened. Luke pulled away from Alex's lips and was met with a grinning Reggie, and a wide eyed Bobby.</p><p>"I told you!" Reggie exclaimed excitingly, looking at Bobby.</p><p>"You guys really couldn't of waited one more week." He got his wallet out from his pocket, and proceeded to give Reggie a $20 bill.</p><p>"I- wait what is happening?" Alex said, stepping towards the two.</p><p>"Dude, the tension you guys have is soooo obvious." Reggie said, gesturing to the two boys.</p><p>Luke then said, "So, you did a bet?"</p><p>"Yep." The two boys stated in unison.</p><p>Alex, and Luke were embarrassed, but they couldn't help but burst into laughter at their friends. The day ended with the four boys hanging out in the garage with Alex's arm on Luke, and Luke's head resting on his shoulder. They didn't care what they were yet. They knew rushing it would just make it harder. All they knew is that Alex really liked Luke, and Luke really liked Alex.</p><p>And that's enough for them</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys like this!<br/>Ngl this is just really fluffy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>